


寧鹿- 那日，墜入無盡星辰

by choosemoon



Category: BL - Fandom, Naruto, 寧鹿 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosemoon/pseuds/choosemoon
Summary: *OOC*非原著向*社會人的苦澀戀愛(?*鹿丸單戀阿斯瑪(直接爆雷)*部分年齡修改，鹿丸大寧次一歲*大綱向，還沒寫完
Kudos: 1





	寧鹿- 那日，墜入無盡星辰

日向寧次以為這輩子不會再看見奈良鹿丸。

從大學他無聲無息的消失後。

所以當活生生的奈良鹿丸出現在他面前，而不是他夜裡反覆的夢境，他不曉得自己該做什麼反應。是開心他再次找到知己？是憤怒問他為何離開？還是心冷他從沒把他的愛情當一回事？

眾多情緒交雜其中，當然，他沒漏看他一閃即逝的驚訝表情。

「您好，抱歉讓你們久等了。」

最後，寧次收起內心波瀾，他拉整好衣領，重新回到自己的身分──千手集團的企劃總監，他這次要會面的是木葉企業下的生技藥廠負責人，洽談即將上市的健康飲品。

「不，我們才要感謝貴公司願意合作。」

看著鹿丸臉上的商業笑容，過去躺在學校屋頂，數著天空的雲彩也不願進入大學繁雜的人情世故的他，越來越模糊。

有那麼一瞬間，他想衝上前撕掉那張面具。

會議流程相當順利，因為早在會面前，他們就從無數張企劃單相中木葉企業，對許多生技公司來說，能和商業頂端的千手集團合作，簡直難求。正因如此，即便每份企劃不一定會經由他手，但最後蓋下確認章的一定是他。

木葉企業並非最好的生技公司，然而每一項都在在點出他們要的訴求，寧次覺得這個負責人很出色，還記下對方的名字──漩渦鳴人，然而會面前，他收到通知，負責人因北方產線出問題無法前來，會由第二負責人過來時，他還覺得有些可惜。

但卻沒料想到，竟會讓他碰上這輩子愛過，想怨又怨不上的人。

他曾想，如果真的見到了，該怎麼辦。但又想，若是只有他想見，該怎麼辦。難以歸類的思念只能鎖進內心深處，連同那夜在他懷裡哭得聲嘶力竭的男孩。

即便他在那個夜晚許下承諾，說他會讓他幸福。

但當他翻身卻摸不到該在身旁的溫度，睜眼望見東京烏黑見不著光的天空時，他發現，原來這才是現實。

奈良鹿丸需要的不是日向寧次。

\-----

夏天，對寧次來說，帶走他生命中重要的人，卻又領來曾走入他生命中的人。

他的爸爸在他成為高中生的那年暑假，因為京都工廠的大火意外身亡。

日向企業在當年得到一筆訂單，本來想親自前往的叔父卻因東京公司發生問題而無法前往，便讓在京都的爸爸前去幫忙，卻沒料到對手懷疑日向家在背後操弄，搶走訂單，憤而放把火燒了工廠。

寧次沒有因此埋怨叔父，但他明白叔父自覺對不起他。

然而，一個分家的小孩突然空降到東京本家，就算是粗線條的人也知道，不會有人認同他。於是，他逃走了，大學沒和叔父討論，填了九州的學校，雖然沒有很遠，也足夠讓他找藉口不回家。

在遇見鹿丸的那年夏天，寧次覺得像火一樣，熱得不像話。

為了讓不回家的藉口合理化，高中一直是回家部的寧次參與系學會和劍道部。

有一次碰巧劍道部暫停練習，他被同系擔任系學會書記的天天抓去看將棋比賽。

「我沒興趣。」

「你不需要有興趣。」

天天否決掉任何言語，寧次也只有一開始反抗幾句，後來由著這大一就和他同組到大三的女孩去了。

寧次的個性相當耿直，說好聽點是認真，說白是不知變通。在大一第一次分組時，惹來同組哀聲四起的民怨，唯獨天天在下學期仍選擇和他同組。後來，只要分組，天天和幾個敢死隊就會自動和寧次排在一起。

所以除非寧次無法配合，不然對天天的要求，他從沒拒絕過。

「怎麼突然想看？」他記得天天是體育派的，這種靜態活動沒聽她參加過。

「學姊給票，不看白不看。」

來到座位區，寧次看著會場中傲氣凜然的手鞠學姐，突然明白天天為何要來。然而學姐身邊時不時想偷跑，結果沒過半秒就被拎住衣領的慵懶男生讓他多看兩眼。

「啊，奈良學長也來啦。」

似乎是發現他的目光，天天說道。

「學長可厲害了，他入社以來從沒輸過，不過我記得他大二就不出賽啦……」

有時候不得不佩服女生情報眾多，就算他為了不回家，努力參與學校活動，但也只知道自己系上的八卦，天天只要和藥學部的春野湊在一起，整間大學的祕密似乎都逃不過她們耳朵。

果不其然，那天的比賽，是鹿丸奪冠。

沒想到那雙慵懶的眼睛一上場竟然這麼神采奕奕。

再一次看到鹿丸，是漫長暑期的開始。

他接下輔導大二辦迎新活動的任務，再次賴在九州不回家。那天午後意外的熱，雖然家裡是開公司的，但他沒厚臉皮當少爺，除了房租，水電生活費全都自己來，自然沒那膽開冷氣，他穿著背心短褲，一個人靠在單人套房的窗戶邊，明知沒風，還是拿著扇子希望這樣搧風會涼一些。

他看著無雲的天空，覺得再這樣熱下去他一定會中暑時，餘光瞥見隔壁日式矮房有人蹲在庭院忙活。

大熱天還整理庭院，簡直是勇者啊。

想著乾脆去樓下超市買冰吃吧，卻沒料到庭院的人突然倒了下去。

視力從小到大1.5的寧次瞪大眼，天氣的燥熱感讓他思考斷片，他匆忙套了件牛仔褲，火速跑到隔壁的門口張望，卻什麼都看不到。

會被鄰居懷疑是怪人吧。在門前瞎忙十幾分鐘的寧次冷靜下來。會一股腦衝過來也只是因為倒下的背影很像奈良學長，出於同校，難免緊張，不過，要是真出事了，找警察比較好吧。

但如果報警，結果什麼都沒發生，好像也……

百般糾結下，寧次嘗試性的推門，卻發現門沒落鎖，他深吸口氣，細如蚊聲的打擾了簡直虛有，他繞到庭院，還沒看到人在哪，突然一個聲音讓他冷汗直流。

「是誰？」

寧次倒抽口氣，發現倒在地上的人真的是奈良鹿丸，但人沒暈，只是躺在地上。

完了人壓根沒事現在他這樣根本擅闖民宅！

無數理由像跑馬燈閃過大腦，但無論哪種說法都很詭異。

呃，學長我住你家隔壁樓上，看到你倒在地上所以衝過來。這番話絕對偷窺狂吧？  
呃，我家住隔壁，去買冰的時候發現門沒關所以………。這段話根本小偷用語啊！

躺很久沒聽到任何動靜，鹿丸索性坐起來，來者依舊站著發愣。

「你是我們學校的吧。」

「呃，是。」還沒想清鹿丸怎麼知道這件事，對方說隔壁房幾乎都租給本校師生。

「所以，你怎麼會在這啊？」

「我住在樓上，看到有人倒下來就……」最後還是據實以報。

鹿丸對於他英勇行為的反應是捧腹大笑。

後來他才知道，鹿丸住的日式矮房相當通風，光是坐在迴廊就涼爽到不行，那天因為躺著太舒服，不小心睡著，結果被午後的陽光曬醒，體溫升高的他心想泡個薄荷茶來喝，結果因為自己懶，庭院沒整理雜草一堆，所以為了採薄荷葉，他只得稍微整理四周，殊不知整理十幾分鐘，他懶癌發作，想著草地也能散熱，就這麼倒在地上不動了。

「既然都來了，就喝杯茶再走吧。」鹿丸沒把人趕出去，進屋前還不忘囑咐寧次記得鎖門。

暑假過了兩週，活動企劃進入草擬，不過主要是學弟妹執行，等到有問題他再出面就好，這讓寧次難得在校園落得清閒。他偶爾會在學校看見鹿丸，有時候是和卡卡西教授一起，有時候是少有人煙的草地和學校藥草的栽培房。

最後他從天天那知道，鹿丸某天在卡卡西教授的課上被發現藥學知識堪比專業人員，就被教授抓去幫忙整理授課用的藥草，大三更是變成專業課的助教，也因為如此，將棋社沒時間去，自然也就退賽了。

「怎麼突然問起學長的事啊？」

同為系學會，天天在迎新開始前兩天回到學校。因為姊妹掏還沒回來，她便拖著寧次陪她吃飯，結果卻聽寧次問了好幾次奈良學長。

「人剛好住隔壁。」

「你在那住三年了，居然現在才發現學長住隔壁？」天天驚呼，到底是怎樣的生活作息，可以讓相距三分鐘不到的兩人從沒碰過面？

但以寧次向來不管事的個性，住了三年還不認識，似乎相當合理。他連隔壁鄰居搬走，都是等新住戶遷進來才知道。

一想到這，天天雷達瞬間開啟，從沒做好敦親睦鄰的寧次，最好會因為住附近才這麼關心學長。熟知寧次脾氣，她沒點破，刻意留了句。

「手鞠學姐從大一就認識學長了，下次碰到學姐，說不定可以問問看？」

寧次不置可否。

原以為過沒幾天就能聽到八卦的天天失算了。沒想到寧次居然什麼都沒問，虧她耍盡小心思，讓手鞠和他們吃了數十次的飯，搞得人家以為她是媒人，要替寧次和手鞠牽線。

結果寧次這兩週吃下來，還以為天天只是想找人陪她和學姊吃飯，卻渾然不知藥學部和商學部都在傳他要追手鞠。

一日午後，他看見鹿丸蹲在地上撿資料時，鬼使神差的主動過去幫忙。鹿丸還想著終於碰到好心人，開心的接過資料，結果一看見對方，管不住的嘴巴下意識喊出聲。

「啊，是勇者學弟。」

「不，我姓日向。」

後來他才知道自己身處八卦中心好多天。會得到這稱呼是因為鹿丸覺得女人很麻煩，手鞠更是麻煩中的麻煩，所以想追手鞠的人，都被他稱之為勇者。

「要是被手鞠學姐知道，她一定會生氣。」

「要不我請你喝茶，你別說出去。」

一開始，是寧次問了句怎麼泡茶，再後來，是鹿丸說了句想下棋。結果，寧次待在日室矮房的時間比自己的宿舍還久。

tbc


End file.
